


Gargoyles and Deer teeth

by Fleshpuppy15



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, mentions of cannibalism, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshpuppy15/pseuds/Fleshpuppy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a meat eater doesn't mean anything in the long run.</p><p>Especially when it came to family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles and Deer teeth

Everything was dark, darker than normal he reasoned. He had fallen asleep on the roof again, his old worn joints ached and practically creaked when he stood from his hunched form. He shook out his limbs and heaved a yawn, his ears twitched at the sound of a window being opened. His Nephew stepped out (rather clumsily) and gave him a timid doe eyed look before handing him a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast and black coffee. It was all still hot and (for once) Stan felt at ease. With himself and with the world even if it wouldn't last long.

 

"Thanks kid, you cook this yourself?" Stan asked as he took the steaming platter of meat and fried yolk.

 

Dipper shrugged and twiddled hid little deer toes for a moment, "Yeah, I almost threw up at the smell of the bacon. It's weird because I remember bacon smelling good, and now it just smells like...cannibalism." he paused at the guilty look his uncle gave him, "but that doesn't mean I don't want you to eat it! I wouldn't have made it if I didn't." 

 

Stan paused and looked down at the pork and dead chicken embryos, they still looked delicious and that made him feel even worse. He sighed ever so softly and started to eat. The eggs tasted like heaven, seriously what did this kid put in these-they were amazing. Stan paused to lick his chops of grease and continued to dig in. 

 

"Leftover bacon fat," Stan paused and looked at Dipper "I made the eggs with bacon grease." 

 

Stan looked down at his almost finished plate and shrugged knowingly. The kid was a good cook that was for sure. He continued to eat and sip his coffee (which must have had bacon grease in it too because he'd be damned if it wasn't delicious) when he was done with everything but the bacon, he paused. 

 

"You can eat it in front of me if you want, honestly the blood was what freaked me out the most." Dipper looked away and shrugged lacing his fingers together. Stan looked down at his plate and back to Dipper, he settled on folding the pieces up and popping them into him mouth like little pills. He chewed for a moment and swallowed like it was nothing, Dipper gave him a confused look and Stan chose to ignore it. He put his plate down and plopped down on the edge of the roof. He patted the seat next to him and waited for old bones to settle as Dipper set himself down next to his uncle. 

 

"Dipper I know all the deer instincts swimming around in your head aren't helping anything, especially puberty, but there's one thing that stupid book can change." He wrapped an arm around Dippers shoulders and snugged him into his side. "You're my nephew, my blood, and my family. Nothing in the world or cosmos could change that. Not a book or a spell or even that paranoia that follows you around like a sickness." Dipper curled up and snuggled into Stan's side.

 

"The world's full of trouble and misery and pain. Don't let your own body add to the confusion you already feel."

 

Dipper nodded into his uncles ribs, tear stained speckled cheeks rubbing salt and sweat into Stan's shirt, not that he cared. If kids had taught him anything it was that tears and snot came out of clothing. Sadness didn't, blood washed out easier that the strong bludgeoning stench of depression from a child. 

 

Dipper was so confused now, Stan just wanted him to smile again, like he used to. That smile was so nice. 

 

Endearing even, no pun intended (mostly). Mable called out for her brother or someone to help her out of bed.

 

"I need to pee, and I'm not doing it in my own tank!" Stan chuckled wryly and Dipper shook his head. He made a move to pick up Stans plate but a stony clawed hand stopped him. 

 

"I'll get it kid, go help your sister." Stan said gruffly, and ruffled Dippers fluffy brown locks. Dipper grinned a little boy grin (all dimples and teeth that weren't quite strait but not as bad as his sisters). His little deer hooves clicked as he trotted over to the window. 

 

Stan watched him and turned back to the rising sun bright and early for the day, what time was it when Dipper brought him breakfast? Five? Four? Probably five, yup five was sounding about right. 

 

Welp' the kid was a package that was for sure, early riser and a good cook. If a girl didn't go off and marry him he'd be able to keep Dipper all to himself. That sounded wrong, not like that but like a son really. Stan loved that little nerd to death and he wasn't about to let some skinny little broad take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hoped you liked this! i know i haven't uploaded anything in a while but i just started to get into gravity falls and by far my favorite au is monster falls. 
> 
> its precious


End file.
